Semiconductor sensor components which comprise a sensor chip with a sensor region arranged in a cavity of a cavity housing, the cavity including an opening open to the surroundings of the housing, are known. These known semiconductor sensor components have the problem that the sensor chip is fixed in the cavity housing by adhesive bonding in such a way that repercussions of the mechanical loadings of the rigid cavity housing, such as thermal strains or vibration loadings, affect the sensor chip and in part corrupt the measurement results. Sensor chips of this type are protected from the surroundings by a soft material in the cavity housing in order to protect at least the top side with the sensor region of the semiconductor sensor chip against additional loadings.
Given almost complete mechanical decoupling through the use of adhesives having a low modulus of elasticity, the reliability of the sensor chip also depends on the fluctuations in the adhesive quality of the adhesive with which the sensor chip is fixed on the base of the rigid cavity housing. In this case, resonant vibration of the sensor chip can occur particularly when fitting bonding wires. Manufacturing-dictated prior damage to the semiconductor chip or a reduced bonding quality or an NSOP (non stick on pad) thus cannot be ruled out as a consequence, which impairs the reliability of the sensor chip. Moreover, the different coefficients of thermal expansion of the different materials cause losses of yield, on account of mechanical stresses in the sensor chip itself.